Neo Navy
The Neo Navy (NEO海軍, Neo Kaigun) was a group led by Zephyr in order to annihilate all pirates and the main antagonist group of Fairy One Piece Tail Film: Z. History Foundation After he resigned from Navy, Zephyr founded a new organization named Neo Navy. Ain, Binz and Shuzo joined them. Synopsis Z's Ambition Arc The Neo Navy were in the New World waiting for further orders from former admiral Zephyr, Ain and Binz were on one of the ships and they were waiting for Shuzo but Shuzo wanted to kill Lily's father who steals food from the World Government and the Navy. Since their policy was to kill all pirates in the New World, Shuzo wanted to kill Lily's father before he got sent to Impel Down. Ain told him if he failed then he would suffer the consequences. After a brutal battle against the Straw Hat Pirates, Shuzo and Alpacacino were defeated and detained. They were then arrested by Momonga and sent to Impel Down. Zephyr dismissed this, as he was assured of his subordinates' loyalty of not revealing any information. Fairy One Piece Tail Film Z Jolly Roger The Neo Navy's Jolly Roger has a skull with slanted eye-sockets and a spiky crown, while the cross-bones are similar to an inverted Navy symbol and a cross or sword with a Night-like hilt. The placement of the skull on top of the inverted "wings" gives the skull the appearance of an elongated tusks. Ships The Neo Navy possess a large fleet of ships, most of which seemed to be built among the lines of ironclad warships, with steel plates as hulls, but the bow made of wood, and large enough to have multiple sails. The admiral's flagship, the White Tiger, is larger and with more elaborate design. Shuzo has a submarine composed of steel, with only parts of it having wooden sides, and the insignia imprinted at the front. Gallery Crew Members *Zephyr *Ain *Binz *Shuzo *Alpacacino *Kuma White Crew Strength Not much is known of the crew's strength, though seeing that they sail in the New World, it can be assumed that they have a quite a bit of strength. Furthermore, with an armada of several hundred warships, three Cursed Fruit users and a Pacifista army as part of the crew, and the captain being a former Navy admiral, they can be considered a force to be reckoned with. In Fairy One Piece Tail Film Z, they managed to steal the Dyna Stones from the Navy, explosives capable of destroying an entire island and said to have power to rival the Ancient Weapons, increasing their group's lethality. Their leader, Zephyr, is said to be "the most powerful opponent yet". If this is taken literally, then it can be assumed that the crew as a whole is a dangerous threat. Other Information The Neo Navy is composed of at least several former Navy officers who seem disgusted with the way the Navy are handling the pirates. They seem to act upon the line of radical vigilantes, believing that pirates must be eliminated on sight, and that merely imprisoning them is ridiculous. Their loathing towards pirates apparent, they would go to the extremes to achieve their agenda, even if it means directly opposing the Navy and World Government, such as intercepting a prison ship to murder the arrested prisoners, stealing a powerful weapon from the Navy, and raising a jolly roger. The Neo Navy' ultimate ambition, the Grand Reboot (グランリブート, Guran Ribūto), is to end the Great Age of Piracy, which they plan to achieve by using the Dyna Stone to destroy the three Endpoints to release enough subterranean magma to destroy the New World itself. Ironically, their actions and symbol are reminiscence of the pirates they despise so much, and despite their intentions of exterminating all pirates, they have become felons themselves. Following the "army concept", all the infantry soldiers wears a standard uniform, consistent in a gray helmet and a dark gray sleeveless devise, with a belt where a sheath is hooked. The trousers are light gray and tucked inside the dark boots. Several soldiers uses also fire weapons. Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Former Organizations Category:Neo Navy Category:Antagonist Groups